Automatic transmissions may be provided with a transmission range control module to control the park, reverse, neutral, and drive ranges of the automatic transmission. The transmission range control module may be an electromechanical or electrohydraulic system. The transmission range control module may be configured to selectively engage and release a parking lock pawl from a parking lock gear.
Some transmission range control modules include a compression spring used to apply force to releasably engage the parking lock pawl from the parking lock gear. A shifting arm may be provided to release the parking lock pawl when driving the vehicle and may engage the parking lock pawl when the transmission range control module is placed into the park range.